ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pandaren
The Pandaren are a powerful alien being, residing from a planet known as Pandaria. They are a species in Stan 14, and they will be ''extremly ''important. Lore The Pandaren hail from Pandaria, and have always been living in peace there. It seemed like the perfect place, as all beings, whether they were beasts, sentient beings, or elementals, lived there in natural harmony. The Pandaren, lovers of nature and peace, only hunted and fought when needed. The reason for no alien species ever finding Pandaria was a magical shrine that gave off an aura of safety and passiveness. Any being sentient to come near the island would dismiss it as too primitive or small to deal with, and would sail off. So even though they were close to Terradino, the Pandarens did not fear being attacked by vicious races and beings. Although the Pandarens know not of who or what created the shrine, they respected it greatly, naming it Safekeeper of Pandaria. Still, several Pandaren decided to venture out and explore the Universe, after taken solemn vows to never reveal where Pandaria was. The Pandarens liked most of the species, but were extremely fond of the. Suddenly, tragedy struck the Pandaren. Celestialsapiens, sensing the power of the Safekeeper of Pandaria, managed to locate the island by their incurable lust for magic. Sneaking onto Pandaria, they approached the shrine and siphoned the magic from it until the shrine turned black as coal. Several of the Pandaren witnessed this, unable to do anything before their beloved shrine was depleted of magic. What they experienced next was the sky turning red, and infernals raining down from the sky. The Burning Legion was attacking Pandaria. Many Pandarens died that day, a day the Pandarens now call ‘The Shattering of Peace.’ The Burning Legion swarmed across Pandaria like a plague, corrupting the wildlife, the animals, and even pandaren. Still the Pandarens fought back with the strength and agility they were known for, and prevented the loss of Pandaria in total. A good deal of Pandarens survived, several parts of the land remained uncorrupted. The Shattering of Peace is named not only because of the Burning Legion, but because of how they joined the war of Plumbers and Vilgax. When the armies fell from the skies, several of the traveling brewmasters implored the races of the outer worlds to help them. But when asking the Vilgaxians, they seemed unsympathetic. Vilgax did sent some Vilgaxians troops to help Pandaria. When Pandaria was stable again, the Pandaren realized that the Burning Legion would probably come back, even though they did not know why they came in the first place. Why did the Burning Legion come with such a force after the Safekeeper was ruined? The pandarens realized they couldn’t do this alone, and now the other races knew where Pandaria was. So they knew a treaty with either faction was in order. They knew right then that Vilgax and the Vilgaxians were out of the question, so they went to the Plumbers for help. Magni Bronzebeard, leader of a Plumber base, welcomed the Pandaren and the other leaders agreed to allow Pandaria’s beings into the Plumbers. But the treaty was a shaky one at best. Pandarens were used to non-political, peaceful manners of life, while the Plumbers was full of the opposite. Cultures clashed, and the Pandarens found themselves surrounded by beings who seemed to love to squabble amongst one another, to create weapons of death, and to fight against the Vilgaxians with fiery passion. Although the Pandarens agreed to help the Plumbers in the war, they did not enjoy such battles; they would keep an eye out on these beings. It wasn’t like the Plumbers was too friendly towards the Pandarens either. The humans believed the Pandarens to be drunken bears, and remembered how one of their brewmasters, a hero of Pandaria, helped defeat Admiral Proudmoore. The Galvans sympathized for the pandaren in almost losing their home, but the Necrofriggians could not understand why the ursine race disliked using engineered weapons. The majority of Appopelexians and Galvanic Mechamorphs were passive towards the Pandarens, even though several Pandarens joined the Silver Hand and the Cenarion Circle. The races basically wanted the Pandarens to prove themselves as capable warriors and allies, not drunken bears. Powers Pandaren have almost no real powers, but they have great intelligence of the Galaxy. They are masters of Elementals. Although this isn't really a power, they are epic Brewmasters, creating flavorful drinks from almost anything. Category:Species Category:Animal Aliens Category:Stan 14